movie_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
Boys N The Hood
Boys N The Hood is an American hood film released in 1998. The film is directed by Rockstar Games. The movie stars Young Maylay, Addie Carrerty, Eva Gordon and Phil Ceretta. The movie was also the inspiration source for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 'TAGLINES: ' A very powerful gang is only powerful by it's own suggestions until blood has shed. ''One man's fate is going to be decided. '' PLOT: The movie opens with a quote from voice over from director Rockstar Games: ''A very powerful gang is only powerful by it's own suggestions until blood has shed. '' The movie begins in 1989 with the nine-year-old Carlo Bringman, who is part of a criminal gang. On his age however, he asks if his older brother can fight with him in the 1989 Angels Wars. His brother, Dean, however refuses and pushes him away and calls him a jerk. We then cut back to reality: 1998. Carlo Bringman is a 17-year-old boy now and one of the gangleaders of the very dangerous street gang and he has some friends from another gang Knife Bloods named Tom, Vic and Justin. However, on a day, they suddenly open fire on Carlo's gang. In the open fire, Dean get's severely injured. Dean dies some days later. As Carlo's men are all killed, Carlo wants to bring the hood back to life. He also wants to vengeance the killers. Carlo contacts Vic, who has connections to the Chinese gang The Traids, and tells him he doesn't know who ordered the hit. Vic hopes, on this manner, to win Carlo's trust and then secretly kill him. Vic orders Carlo to run some deals with the Traids, but Carlo is able to get some members of the Traids on his own gang. The Traids help Carlo to get his gang back. As Carlo begins to get the power back, he does some tasks for Vic, a little bit as a slave. Another murder attempt is later done by Tom's organisation on Carlo's gang. The Traids kill several of them, but some of them are killed too. In order to get their gang back, Carlo and the Traids leader Chinga attack Tom's basement, killing several of his men. Tom orders Vic to kill Carlo. Vic contacts Carlo to have a meeting at the cemetry. Vic drugs Carlo and put's him in a coffin and tries to burn him to death in the oven of the cemetry. Before Vic can do anything, Chinga arrives and knocks out Vic. He saves Carlo, but Vic does an attempt to kill both Carlo and Chinga, but is shot several times, killing him. They destroy his body in the burning oven to cover up his death. Carlo and Chinga plan to take out the Knife Bloods immediately. Justin is, however, the one who is forced to investigate Vic's disappearance. Justin also believes that he might have been murdered and that his body is destroyed. Justin, however, is killed during his investigation by Carlo and his gang. Tom, who knows about the deaths, plans to do a last attempt to take out Carlo and Chinga's gang. During the murder attempt, Tom dies in the open fire. The film ends as Carlo begins a new family and rules together with Chinga's gang over the streets... RECEPTION: The film was received well by fans. The film hit box-offices. Rockstar Games was awarded. MPAA list to Boys N The Hood.